


Good Enough

by Sauronix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Flash Fic, Gladio's Sweet Reassurances, Insecurity, Kisses, M/M, Mild Angst, Mostly Fluff, Post-Chapter 13, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: It’s ridiculous to be so upset about something a virtual stranger said. Varinia knows nothing of him, or his relationship with Gladio. And yet…perhaps she’s right. He’s had the thought himself, as he lay sleepless in bed at night, listening to Gladio snore softly next to him. Gladio is beautiful; Ignis still remembers the mischievous curl of his lips when he smiled, and the way his eyes glowed like liquid gold in the sunlight. Having all of that to himself, but lacking the faculties to see it…well, it feels a little bit like committing a crime.Ignis overhears someone saying Gladio can do better than him, relationship-wise. Insecure about his blindness, Ignis takes the words to heart—but Gladio has something to say about it. A flash fic.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swordy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordy/gifts).



_I don’t get why Gladio’s with a blind guy. It’s such a fuckin’ waste. A man that gorgeous, livin’ with someone who can’t even appreciate how he looks…_  
  
Ignis slams the cutlery drawer shut. The words come swimming back to the surface of his consciousness, even though he’s spent the evening trying not to dwell on them. He’s not even sure who said them. He’s almost positive it was a woman named Varinia—a hunter Gladio’s worked with a handful of times, who came to their place once for a meal after taking down a nest of imps near Old Lestallum.  
  
It shouldn’t bother him as much as it does, that someone would say such a thing about him. It wasn’t even meant for his ears. He heard them in passing, as he was running errands at the market; Varinia likely didn’t know he was there.  
  
He heaves a sigh and starts to fold the towel he used to dry the dishes.  
  
And to his right, Gladio pads into the kitchen. “Look, Iggy, what the hell’s the matter? You’ve been moping for the past three hours.”  
  
Ignis sighs and places the folded dishtowel on the countertop. “It’s nothing, Gladio.”  
  
“Bullshit.” Suddenly, he can feel the warmth of Gladio’s body close to his own. “You’ve barely said five words to me since I got home. Did I do something wrong?”  
  
“It isn’t you. I merely…overheard something today that I wish I hadn’t.”  
  
Gladio places a hand on his arm, his thumb stroking it soothingly through Ignis’s dress shirt. “And it’s bothering you this much? What was it?”  
  
“Honestly, Gladio, it’s—”  
  
“Quit actin’ like it’s nothing. Tell me.”  
  
Ignis sighs. “As I was walking through the market today, I heard Varinia in conversation with a friend. She said she doesn’t understand what you’re doing with me.” When Gladio doesn’t say anything, he continues, “Because I’m blind and can’t appreciate your good looks. She seems to think you’re deserving of someone better.”  
  
It’s ridiculous to be so upset about something a virtual stranger said. Varinia knows nothing of him, or his relationship with Gladio. And yet…perhaps she’s right. He’s had the thought himself, as he lay sleepless in bed at night, listening to Gladio snore softly next to him. Gladio is beautiful; Ignis still remembers the mischievous curl of his lips when he smiled, and the way his eyes glowed like liquid gold in the sunlight. Having all of that to himself, but lacking the faculties to see it…well, it feels a little bit like committing a crime.  
  
“Iggy, you listen to me,” Gladio says. His hand closes on Ignis’s bicep, pulling him closer, into the shelter of his arms. “It doesn’t matter what she thinks. I chose you. Ain’t no one else I’d rather be with.”  
  
“But Gladio…”  
  
“Yeah, you can’t see me. So what?” Gladio squeezes him tighter, resting his cheek on the top of Ignis’s head. “You know what it feels like to hold my hand, don’t you?”  
  
“Well, yes…”  
  
“And you know what the bathroom smells like after I’ve had food poisoning.”  
  
“Ghastly.”  
  
“How ‘bout what I sound like when I come?”  
  
Ignis can’t help smiling. “Divine.”  
  
“Point is, she wants to sleep with me,” Gladio says. “But you love all of me.”  
  
“I suppose that’s true.”  
  
“And guess what—” Gladio nudges Ignis under the chin, lifting his face to kiss him on the lips, sweet and chaste. “—I love all of you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Swordy requested that I write a flash fic for this topic. Hope you enjoyed it, dear. <3
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
